


A Sabriel surprise

by Baby67Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Freeform, Hunt, Kinky, M/M, No Fluff, Oneshot, Sexy, Smut, Trickster - Freeform, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby67Winchester/pseuds/Baby67Winchester
Summary: Sam's haunted by sexual tension, caused by some invisible, annoying, yet kinky, anonymous little shit. When Sam's on the verge of insanity, the mystery's about to get solved. With, of course, a very happy ending.





	A Sabriel surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Just some smut. Cuz I kinda wasn't in a fluffy mood when I wrote this and yeah, I'll just leave this here, hope you like it!

Sam took his gun from his jacket as Dean kicked in the door of the old warehouse they believed to be the hideout of the Djinn they’d been hunting for the past couple of days. The whole place was suspiciously quiet, there weren’t any screaming victims or blue lights to be seen. However, they did find a trail of empty syringes and bags containing residues of Djinn poison. When they followed it, it led them to an unconscious man, chained to an old bed. It became clear that he was under the influence of Djinn poison, but no sign of the perpetrator. Dean suggested they’d split up looking for the Djinn, to cover more ground. Before Sam got a chance to answer, Dean was gone. 

All of a sudden, Sam was pushed to the wall by an unknown force, and found himself chained to the bars in front of the window he was next to. Dumbfounded, he tried to break out of his chains, but was overtaken by something invisible that suddenly started kissing his neck, constantly hitting his soft spots. He gasped softly, trying to figure out what the hell was happening, and who was doing this to him. It went on, gently biting his earlobe and leaving dark marks in his neck and along his jawline, leaving Sam unable to think straight. Then, his shirt was being ripped open, the kissing continued, tracing a line across his chest, toying with his nipples, licking and sucking them just the way Sam couldn’t bear it. He could feel his erection rubbing against the fabric of his jeans, but the chains left him unable to touch himself, leaving Sam writhing against the wall. The phantom tongue started tracing along his V-line, a pair of hands unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down just far enough for Sam’s aching arousal to appear between the open fling of his jeans. The lips started kissing all of his sweet spots, making the young hunter beg for relief. Then, out of nowhere, the phantom being disappeared, as well as the chains holding Sam down. Disappointed about being left in the heat of the moment, he heard Dean’s footsteps approaching. Quickly, he zipped his pants back up, hoping Dean wouldn’t notice the tent that had formed around his crotch.

A few seconds later, Dean came walking around the corner, panting. “Well?” Sam asked. “Killed the sucker. Damn that thing was fast.” The guy that had been unconscious a mere two minutes ago was gone. “What the hell…” Dean breathed. They got outside and into Dean’s ’67 Impala. During the drive back to their motel, Sam was squirming in his seat, praying Dean wouldn’t mention his strange behavior. 

As soon as Dean opened the door to their room, he went to the bathroom, leaving Sam alone, walking towards his bed. He sat down, looking utterly uncomfortable. The younger Winchester waited for the sound of his brother turning on the shower, but he never did. Soon after, Sam heard some moans coming from the bathroom, turning him even more impatient than he already was. A few minutes later, Dean emerged from the bathroom, crashing down on his bed looking like he was already half asleep. Sam sighed, realizing that he wasn’t going to get any relief tonight. He decided to try and go to sleep as well, since Dean was probably going to wake him around six a.m. again. God, he hated his brothers irregular sleeping pattern, he thought before dozing off to sleep too. 

In his sleep, Sam dreamed about the events of last night. He dreamed about the incredible phantom mouth that had worked its magic in all the right places, causing Sam to feel the best he had in a long time. Without even realizing, Sam had become rock-hard all over again, but since Dean was still here it’d have to wait until he finally got some privacy. He brushed it off and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Sam woke up with an aching erection again, all because of the ghost that kept turning him on to no end, it started driving him insane. He took a look beside him, and saw Dean’s arm moving up and down in a painfully familiar movement, his shoulder muscles flexing. Sam was desperate, he just wanted to come, but somehow it seemed like something wouldn’t let him. He looked over at Dean again, but all of a sudden the bed next to him was empty. Sam glanced at the table on the other side of the room, and, to his surprise saw a familiar face sitting at it. Gabriel, the archangel-slash-trickster, was looking at him with a huge smirk on his face. 

“Hya Samster, how u doin’?” “What the hell are you doing here, Gabriel? And what did you do to Dean?” “Take it easy now, Samsquatch, I just put him in bed, next to Cas.” Gabe chuckled. “Now, however amusing I find it was letting you beg for more, I’m starting to feel bad for you. So, whatcha say we continue where we left off yesterday?” Sam was having trouble staying put, repressing the urge to bend Gabe over that table right now and make him realize how naughty he’s been behaving lately. Instead, he decided to give the trickster a taste of his own medicine. He rose from his bed, his erection still there, making sure Gabe saw it and walked towards the bathroom. 

When he came out of the shower, he wrapped the tiniest towel he could find around his waist and opened the bathroom door, walking out with his wet hair dripping on his toned chest, and noticed Gabe wasn’t there anymore. Slightly disappointed about his plan failing, he went over to the fridge to get a beer. He wasn’t even halfway through the room when something pulled his towel off. He jumped and turned around to catch Gabe, but the room was empty. When he turned back he was thrown on his bed, feeling someone crawling on top of him. Gabe turned visible once more, shaking his finger at the hunter beneath him. “Now Sammy, did you really think you could fool the trickster?” he said, a look consisting of pure hunger and lust in his eyes. 

Sam was done fooling around, he ripped Gabe’s shirt off, turning them around so he himself was in control. He unbuttoned the archangel’s jeans and tore open his zipper. He pulled down Gabe’s pants, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. Gabe had turned seriously hard by now, and Sam palming him wasn’t improving the situation. Sam pulled down his boxers and started kissing and biting him down from his neck to his groin, carefully avoiding his arousal. He flipped the trickster over, commanding him to sit on his hands and knees, while grabbing the lube from his bag. He prepped himself and without warning, Gabriel was being breached, moaning loudly and yelling Sam’s name. The hunter groaned and started pounding roughly into the archangel, finding his prostate almost immediately. Gabe whimpered, Sam picked up the pace and not long after, the trickster came untouched. Sam went on pushing into Gabe, until he too reached his climax. They both collapsed onto the bed, Gabe looking at Sam like a 6-year-old who hadn’t passed his maths test but got his candy anyway. Sam chuckled, looking at the trickster’s face. “You know, I wouldn’t mind doing this again, but you’re welcome to ditch the element of surprise.” “All yours, Sammich” Gabe looked up at him, snapped his fingers and vanished.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think I should write next!


End file.
